Prison Love
by p3tty0ff4
Summary: Rachel ends up in prison and Santana is her cellmate.
1. Chapter 1

"Prisoner Berry. This is your cell and this is your cell mate, Lopez." The guard said opening the cell door.

"No please, you have to understand. There has been a huge mistake I am innocent." The girl protested, but the guard just slammed the door behind her. Her cell mate stood up and said,

"Yeah I'm innocent to. I didn't really go all Lima Heights on that one chick."

"Lima Heights? I'm from there."

"Wow what a small fucking world. So what are you in here for?"

"I already said I was innocent." Berry repeated.

"Baby aunty tana ain't your lawyer; go ahead tell me what happened."

"Look I was framed, this sort of thing just goes to show how corrupt our justice system has become."

"So you don't wanna tell. That's fine with me, it is nice to have some one though. I was getting pretty lonely."

"I have a boyfriend." Rachel said taking a step back.

"Oh?" Santana laughed, "And what is he going to do if I have my way with you? Be-"

"I'll scream, I'll tell the guards, I'll fight with every bit of strength I have in me" Berry interrupted.

"Ssshhh. I'm gentle babe plus you might be able to fight me but what about the next girl? I can protect you, I can be way better than whatever loser you've been dating out there. Plus look at me I have sex rolling off of me." Rachel relaxed for a moment to take a good look at the girl. Her huge eyes, gorgeous hair, plump lips but it was hard to tell what her body looked like from the prison uniform.

"I can kick ass as much as get it." Lopez laughed half heartedly. Rachel remained quiet, not looking at the Latina who was inching her way closer to her. "Come on, lay down on the bed. It will help you forget about the long day you probably just had." She whispered into Berry's ear. Rachel bit her lower lip, and then did as Santana asked. Santana smiled before beginning to undo Rachel's new uniform.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana's hand danced around Rachel's body; her fingers tickled Rachel as she slowly began to take off her clothes. The guards were on the other part of the building and would not be back around for at least a half hour. Berry was done to her underwear when Santana began kissing her stomach and simultaneously undid her bra. She gracefully kissed her way up to the new prisoners face leaving hickeys all over her body, and then began playing with her nipples and kissing her lips. She could feel Rachel was still tense so she eased off for a moment and said,

"So tell me a little bit about yourself."

"What?" Rachel asked opening her eyes realizing Santana had just stopped everything. "You should have asked me that before you got me undressed. This is completely absurd!"

"Listen, I just want you to feel comfortable and I want to make you feel good." Santana said grinning.

"If you want to help me feel good do it by helping my case in proving my innocence." Rachel scolded.

"We had this discussion before; fuck everyone in here says they're innocent."

"I am quite capable of grasping the concept or joke if you will about every prisoner claiming they're innocent, but I am standing firm on this one."

"Alright what the fuck did you do that was so fucking awful? I mean shit girl the more you keep talking the less time I get to have between those amazing legs." Santana said before rolling off of her.

"Well I was on Broadway, and I was hosting an after party at my was this woman there her name was Quinn Fabray; she and I had both tried out for the same spot. She didn't get the part, but what made it worse was they didn't cast her at all. We were also romantically involved with the same man, but once I got the job she became infested with this hatred and he stopped hanging around her. So at the after-"

"Hey is this Fabray girl hot?" Santana asked interrupting Rachel and squeezed Rachel's left breast making Rachel squirm a little with pleasure.

"Oh she's gorgeous." Rachel exclaimed.

"I thought you weren't into women Ms. Berry?" Santana laughed.

"I never said I wasn't. I just said I had a boyfriend. Are you going to let me tell you the rest?"

"Yeah just finish before my sentence is up."

"Okay so anyways at the after party she came up to me and congratulated me on my success,

'I just came by to apologize, and I wanted to say you were an amazing performer.'

'Were an amazing performer? I think you meant to say _ARE._' I said confused.

'Oh right, you _are _an amazing performer. You still have three performances left, and then I heard you scored another huge roll?' She asked.

'Yeah. How did you get in to the party?' I asked.

'I told them I was an old friend of yours. Well I think I see someone I know other there. See you later.' Then she gave me a quick hug and disappeared into the crowd. I didn't see her after that. Around three o'clock the police showed up saying they had received a noise complaint, and said there had been a report of suspicious activity. I let them in and said I had no idea what they were talking about with this suspicious activity. Almost everyone had left the party by then and Finn my boyfriend, had been out of town visiting his family. The officers went into one of the spare bedrooms and found drugs scattered all over the place. It was then I was placed under arrest. None of the people invited did drugs and everyone is searched just to make sure. Quinn must have found a way to sneak it in and scattered it everywhere before leaving." Berry sobbed softly. "You know you're not the first woman to have her way with me. My first night in jail I refused to give in and was given a black eye."

"You're lucky the bitch didn't cut you up." Santana said.

"That's what the woman who I refused my body to said."

"Berry I would never hit you your face is too pretty to mess up." Santana smiled.

"You're still violating me."

"You laid down on the bed, you didn't resist and I saw your the way your body was reacting. Just let me have some fun, just this once and if you don't like it I won't touch you ever again. Promise." Santana wasn't smiling after she told her that. She wanted to make sure Rachel could trust her and would allow her to go down on her again and again; and eventually go down on Santana herself. Rachel laid back down but this time pulled Santana down with her. They're lips locked in passion and Santana picked right back up where she left off. Then she slid her hand down Rachel's underwear sliding them off with ease. She felt her pussy it was warm and wet. She stuck her fingers inside and began a steady rhythm. Rachel started to moan with pleasure, her cries lusted out for Santana to go harder, faster. Santana moved her head between the girls now bucking legs and holding her down started to lick her clit. The motions she made and the places she hit made Rachel reach an orgasm she had never felt before. Santana worked her way back up the Rachel who was now trembling and asked,

"So do you want to me to do this again sometime?"

"Uhhh, huhh huhhh." Rachel panted, "If you help me prove my case I'll go down on you."

"Consider it done." Santana said with a smile and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Shower Scene. Also I am thinking about turning this story into somewhat of an actiony type thing. However the next chapters will just be about Rachel and Santana's daily life in jail and more build up of what's to me what you guys think.

"Wake up time!" One of the prison guards said knocking on the cell door. Rachel slowly opened her eyes and stretched out; Santana was sitting next to Rachel and stroked her hair.

"Good Morning." Santana said.

"Good Morning." Rachel grunted, rolled back over and closed her eyes.

"Now you need to get up or else the guards are going to flip shit." Santana told her. Rachel didn't move and Santana just rolled her eyes before flipping her out of the bed. "Get your lazy royal ass out of bed. Unless you want to spend the first full day here alone get up!" Rachel shot up and Santana smiled with satisfaction.

"Whatever happened to not hurting me?" Rachel asked.

"It's called tough love honey." Santana teased and then slapped her ass, "I won't ever send you to the hospital, but you might need a first aid kit after sex sometimes." Rachel's made a face with disgust. "If there is one thing you need at this place it's protection."

"Protection? I thought the guards were there for-"

"The guards are not watching you all the time, why do you think there's a hospital here?" Rachel didn't say anything after that, she knew Santana was her only way she was going to make it out in one piece. They followed another group of girls led by some guards into the shower area; they were allowed thirty minutes of hygiene time.

"Hey Lopez I see you got a new cellmate." One of the other inmates said to Santana. She was completely naked with the exception of a few soap suds running down her body.

"Yeah her name is Rachel Berry." Santana told the woman, "Berry this is Erin Smith. She's a part of our family." The naked woman stuck out her hand and shook Rachel's.

"What do you mean by family?" Rachel asked beginning to take off her clothes. Erin and Santana both stared at her body as she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

"How do you always get the hot ones?" Smith whispered to Lopez, "And I always get ugly Cleaver Beaver?"

"God is a sick fucking bastard who likes to watch me get my sweet lady kisses on better than he likes to watch you." Santana whispered back.

"Excuse me! But what do you mean by _Family_?" Rachel asked again stepping into the shower.

"In male prisons they have gangs, but with women they form what's called families. Older ones are moms and grandmas and the strong protective ones are dads, the younger ones are the kids. Lopez here is considered a brother in our family, she's not old enough to be considered a dad." Erin explained, "Lopez make sure you teach your new friend here about respect, so this bitch know the only thing served here is your own ass." Rachel took a step back out of fear and Santana laughed.

"Berry she's kidding, fucking Jesus Christ. But really don't have an attitude unless you can back it up with your fist," She spanked her on the ass again and hopped in the shower with her. "See you around Smith." Rachel started crying,

"I want to go home."

"Berry cut the shit, Berry! Berry! Rachel!" Santana looked around to make sure the guards weren't looking and went over and hugged her. She wrapped her arms tightly around Rachel and kissed her forehead. "You can't be crying and shit in here, it sucks but seven years goes by pretty fast. Hell you might only have to stay five. Five fucking years and your name is back in the lights." But Rachel kept crying and let go of Santana. She started to dry off and Santana began to sing,

_When I was just a baby_

_My momma told me son_

_Be a good boy_

_Don't ever play with guns_

_But I shot a man Reno. _Rachel then joined in, and finished the first verse.

_Just to watch him die._

_When I see that train a blowin'_

_I hang my head and cry. _She stopped crying,

"I didn't think you would know any Johnny Cash." Santana said getting out of the shower, and poked at Rachel's side.

"I don't really, but I do know Folsom Prison Blues. Hey how much time do we have left before we have to line up for breakfast?" Rachel asked.

"We have fifth-teen minutes left of hygiene and then another ten minutes for making our beds. Why do you ask?" Santana said with a smile.

"Why don't we go back to our cell, and I'll show you." Rachel replied

_ She just made my crotch turn on fiery hot, _Santana thought to herself as the two of them were let out by a guard and walked to their cell. Their hair was still wet, bodies still having the fresh scent of soap on them and they found themselves kissing and stripping each others clothes off of one another. Their hands could not move as fast as their urges to fuck one another could. Rachel jumped up and Santana caught her straddling Rachel's legs around her waist holding her up with ease. Santana walked the two of them to her cot. They both felt free like they weren't in a prison but on a romantic get away somewhere on a tropic island. Their hair was wet from spending the day at the beach and the smell of soap was really the flowers off of the island. There were no wardens, no strict rules, no worries about being caught, they could just please one another in anyway they liked.

"EEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" An alarm went off.

"What was that?" Rachel asked as Santana was sucking on one of her tits.

"Oh fuck! We have five minutes! I already made my bed let me help you fix yours." They hurried and then were let out of their cell by a guard, to line up for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel learned more and more about prison life through out the rest of the day as Santana introduced her to more family members, and pointed out who to avoid.

"When do we get our phone calls?" She asked Santana as they were walking into the building.

"Saying you're good enough to get one. Around three. If you fuck up in someway though you can just forget about phone calls for the next month. You're way too cute to do anything though."

"Shut up about that!" Rachel shouted.

"About what?" Santana said puzzled.

"About how cute I am, or how innocent I am, or fragile! I get enough of that from my boyfriend and his friends as is. I can take care of myself."

"Berry you need to take a bottle of fuckin chill pills. I just mean you look to cute and act all nice. Not saying you aren't independent or any shit like that, and besides if you had been all acting tough and shit I would have thought you was lying about being innocent."

"You actually believe me?"

"Yes, but I don't know how much luck you're going to have fighting this type of thing from prison. Who was your lawyer?"

"Robert Shapiro, he was one of the lawyers for O.J."

"Okay, Rachel your fucked when it comes to fighting this through the courts. I mean you had a lawyer who helped convince a jury O.J. was not guilty. You're not going to win this legally. I think there is a way though."

"What do you think-"

_WHAM _a fist hit Santana square in the jaw. She fell to the ground and began to spit out blood.

"I told you I would come back for you Lopez!" The girl who just hit Santana screamed. The girl then went on to kick her, "Come get up!" but Santana just laid there, "Come on! If you don't I'll take a few swings at the new girl here before I go on to fu-" Santana sprang forward and drove her hand into the girl's stomach.

"Watch it cunt!" Santana yelled, and the girl fell down in agony. The guards rushed over and handcuffed Santana and the girl she had just punched.

"Rachel make sure to find Erin, and stick around the people I introduced." Santana said as the guards got her off the ground. "I'm still going to help you out! I promise!"

"Hey shut up!" One of the guards said and pushed Santana along. Rachel found Erin and started walking with her. She felt naked and all alone. What did she mean she was still going to help her out? She was going to be put in a separate wing, and was not going to be allowed to talk to anyone.

"Don't worry." Erin comforted her, knowing what she was thinking, "Ms. Lopez has her ways. She is the most conniving, intelligent bitch ever."


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Somewhat of a slow chapter and no real sex scenes. Next chapter will have lots of sex though, and the plan to help free Rachel maybe even Santana...

"Santana Lopez, you are faced with assaulting another inmate how do you plead?" One of the council members of the prison asked. She had been sent to what was something similar to what people would consider court to be like. There were five members sitting at a long wooden table reviewing her case. None of them really like her, and it was not the first time she had been sent here.

"Not guilty, it was selfdefense." Santana told them.

"Glad to see you're not using the Snix excuse again." One of the members told her, and the others laughed.

"Ms. Barash the inmate you hit was sent to the hospital due to internal organ damage. The guards said she hit you first, and then you punched her back. However seeing as you have a swollen jaw with a few morals missing it seems you did more damage to her. Which goes against our policy on selfdefense." The council member explained.

"Oh are you fucking shitting me?" Santana said shocked.

"Ms. Lopez we will not tolerate that kind of language in this building." A man on the far end of the table said. He was the one who over saw most of the other guards.

"Sorry, but how am I to know how hard to punch someone when the crack my jaw open?" Santana asked them.

"Yes well we're only giving you this charge instead of the other one. Ms. Barash told us you had attacked her before because she beat another inmate up you were close to. Now I know how attached the females get in here, but tell your friend to take a swing at Ms. Barash next time instead of asking you." Santana just hung her head and cursed at the ground, after another member said that. "We are sentencing you to two months of solitary confinement and a loss of phone calls for two months." Santana started to walk out of the room back towards her cell to gather her belongings, the cuffs on her wrists felt extra tight and the chains seemed to weigh 100lbs on her ankles.

"You have one hour." The guard told her and locked the door behind her.

"Rachel's probably doing work out in the yard." Santana said to herself as she began to put her clothes into a trash bag. It was not the first time she had been sent to solitary confinement and she knew how the procedure worked. She crouched down behind the bed and began to write a note for Rachel.

_Rachel I was given two months of solitary confinement, and there is a good chance somebody new might move in with you. Don't worry about any of this though. Go to the library and check out the book Count of Monte Cristo but wait two weeks to do so. Also ask Mama Shaw about fishing. _

_ Love Santana. _She made a slit in the mattress and stuffed the note inside with only a corner sticking out and then gathered the remaining items she had left. As she was preparing to leave Rachel was coming back in.

"Oh Santana-" She began to say

"Save it Berry, I fucked up and a good nights sleep will help you." Lopez said motioning towards the mattress. Rachel ran over to the bed and caught the note sticking out. "Remember a _GOOD NIGHTS SLEEP." _Rachelnodded her head in understanding Santana didn't want her taking the note out until after the lights went out. The two of them hugged and Santana was then led back out of the cell towards her new home for the next two months.

People identify themselves and their surroundings with different symbols and when you take the symbols away from them they end up going crazy. The way a person goes about doing that is through isolating the person so they have no confirmation if what is going on around them is actually real or not. Santana knew this because she had spent three months in solitary confinement before and had felt these sensations. She got through it by reading and pretending there were actual people to talk to. Her cell was the average eight by ten foot with a bed, sink, and toilet bolted down to the floor.

"Where is the T.V.? She asked the woman who had walked her down.

"You will get one in two weeks if you've earned it. This isn't your first time here so you get fewer privileges to start off with." The women told her, "Alright get your stuff out and set it all up." Santana did as the woman asked making her bed and putting away extra clothes.

"Okay the lights are going to be out in thirty minutes." The woman told Santana and locked the door behind her. Santana laid down on her cot.

_No tv, no porn, no Berry. Fuck me, really I wish someone would fuck me because it would feel really good right about now. _

...

Two weeks had passed and Rachel went into the prison Library to check out the _Count Monte Cristo. _She opened the book to find random words circled on different pages, sometimes entire lines underlined, and then squares around different letters. She started to write down each of the letters with the squares around them. R-E-A-D C-H-A-R-L-E-S. The letters spelled out. Next was the words His-Book-Will-Be-Help.

_Has she already lost it? This makes no sense. Does she mean read Charles Dickson, and if so what book would be of help? _Rachel thought andshe kept flipping through pages to see more letters in squares. YOU SHOULDER BEEF, and then again words were circled._ Understand this message tell Mother, and I will write again_. Be Safe. Rachel sat staring at the words; she didn't know if Santana was crazy or if she was writing in a code and if she was writing in a code where was the key. She figured she meant give the message to Mamma Shaw, but Rachel really didn't want to. Mamma Shaw was a fifty something Native American woman who had been in prison for almost thirty years for first degree murder. Everyday out in the court yard she made Rachel practice these exercises that were suppose to improve your reflexes or something along those lines; Mamma Shaw was also not big on talking or being talked to because in her culture they valued silence which Rachel could not seem to grasp.

The next day while they were eating breakfast Rachel showed Mamma Shaw the note. Mamma Shaw looked at it, crossed out the S on the CHARLES and went back to eating.

"What Santana got to say?" Erin asked.

"I can't figure it out the note really?" Rachel said.

"It's a letter," Mamma Shaw said, "not a note." Rachel put her hands to her face and exhaled; looking back down at the scrabble she realized what Mamma was talking about.

"Dear Rachel, This book will be helpful. You should be free." Rachel said out loud. Mamma Shaw nodded,

"It's a letter not a note."

Another three weeks had passed and still no word from Santana, and Rachel heard she was getting a cell mate in the next week. Rachel had been day dreaming about Santana more often it seemed, as the phone calls to Finn had been answered less and less. She felt even more alone and wonder if Santana was feeling as lonely as she was; at night she would sometimes roll over and see the cot were Santana had slept and struggled to hold back tears. How much longer until she received a reply from Santana, what if they had moved her, what if she had died, or what if she had just left Rachel like everyone else seemed to be doing? The tears started rolling down her cheeks, she began to choke holding back her sobs.

"Didn't anyone tell you crying in here is a death wish?" Rachel looked up and saw Santana. Oh how those two were going to have a _hot_ reunion that night...


	6. Chapter 6

"How did you? I thought you said you were going to be in solitary confinement for two months?" Rachel said wiping away tears.

"Didn't Smith tell you I was the most conniving bitch she had ever met?" Santana said giving her a kiss. "I have my ways the people who evaluate you for leaving solitary are different from the people who send you there. I might have been able to convince them to let me out early." Rachel kissed her and their lips stayed glued together. Santana put her hands to Rachel's face and pushed her hair out of her face, then moving her hands down and wrapped her arms around Rachel pulling her in close. Rachel pulled away and started to kiss all over her neck and nibbled on Santana's ear. The two of them laid down on Santana's cot with Rachel on top this time. She undid Santan's pants and ripped them off. The eagerness made Santana pull Rachel in where they kissed passionately for another two minutes, and then Rachel made her way down to Santana's wet pussy. She started licking just around the outside of her beaver before giving it one nice long lick. Santana moaned with pleasure and dug her finger nails into the mattress. Rachel kept right on going finding her clit and separating it from Santana's lips with her own. She used her tongue to hit against it first soft and then harder and harder. Santan's moans became louder and louder with each movement until she finally came. Rachel let her tongue lay inside Santana for a moment before taking it out; after that Santana put her pants back on and stood up.

"Holy shit Berry that was amazing."

"Yeah well I've had my experiences with other women, I mean I was involved with theater and all. So how did you convince them to let you out early?" Rachel asked.

"It was really simple. I just walked up." She moved in closer to Rachel, "And said I've been behaving better than anyone else here." and then squeezed her ass and kissed her. They pulled away and Rachel smiled.

"Oh come how did you really do it?"

"I narked on some fucker who was selling. I think that's what those assholes were really wanting from me the entire time."

"Have you sold drugs in here?" Rachel questioned.

"Bitch I have sold the entire country of Peru and Columbia." Santana said with pride. "I've been hiding the money though so the guards haven't caught on to me yet. Have you finished the book yet?"

"Yes and I can see the many similarities between myself and Edmond Dantès, but I don't understand are you planning on me getting even with Quinn in the way the main character did?"

"Well in some ways yes."

"I think you spent too much time in solitary confinement."

"Rachel I told you to get the book before I had spent anytime there. Look what's crazy is you trying to prove your innocence from prison, and even with having a great defense team there is still a very slim chance you will get very far."

"So what I escape from prison, go into hiding, some how make a fortune, find Quinn and kill her?" Rachel asked and began to rub Santana's shoulders.

"No maybe not kill her, but make her admit to what she did or at least ruin her name. Revenge is a dish best served cold so you can take your time on thinking about what you want to do." Santana said enjoying Rachel's massage.

"How did you plan on escaping? Because I am definitely not in for a Shawshank Redemption escape." Santana started laughing and said,

"I haven't worked it all out yet, but for now you can start by helping me create the fortune." She pulled out three soda cans from underneath Rachel's bed; inside were rolls of cash. "There's about 2,000 dollars total in all three of the cans, but we need closer to 12,000. Until Mamma Shaw finishes teaching you I'll be the only one hustling." Rachel nodded in agreement and Santana finished putting the rest of her stuff back. The lights had gone out and the two of them were talking to each other Rachel was talking about she didn't really like Mamma Shaw.

"She is almost mute the entire time. I cannot simply grasp a culture who does not value communication."

"Berry as smart as you are sometimes you miss the big picture. Mamma Shaw does understand the value of communication with other's she just views it differently. Sometimes people don't need to speak to understand one another." Santana said and then crawled up next to Rachel. It seemed years ago to both of them from their last session of love making and the two were at it again. Only this time they could take their clothing off without having to worry about being caught. They enjoyed undressing each other, playing with each other's bodies and exchanging wet kisses.

"Hey I have a strap on I've been hiding." Santana said.

"Go get it!" Rachel commanded and Santana went and put it on. She slid it in to Rachel and Rachel's eyes rolled back. They kept kissing as Santana started to work her hips harder and faster. She kept a nice steady tempo, easing her way deeper inside Rachel. Their bodies were closer than ever before and stuck together from a layer of sweat coming off of them. Rachel could feel Santana hitting her G-spot and tightened up her crotch making it even more enjoyable. Until finally she let out a long soft high pitched sound and fluids gushed out of her. Santana took a few more strokes herself as the rubbing had felt good for her and climaxed. She took the strap on off and laid on top of Rachel. They laid there naked on top of each other smiling. Both of them got dressed shortly afterwards knowing the watch was on its way back. Santana started thinking about the paradise she had thought of before, and then crawled into her bed and closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

In the following weeks Santana began hustling more than ever before and was maximizing profits; at the same time she was showing Rachel how to not get caught and how to make the most money.

"The main thing is to not bring attention to yourself, so buying lots of things is a sign you might be involved with selling." Santana explained hiding $400 in a soda can.

"Why can't we just withdraw money from my bank account when we escape?" Rachel asked. "I have over $20,000 in savings alone."

"Oh really? Wow. While were at it let's put a flashing sign that says escaped convicts." Santana said sarcastically, "They're going to find us pretty quickly anytime we withdraw money from your account."

"Yeah but like what if it was like right after we escaped?"

"Rachel there are these things called cops, and they like to spend time at banks incase of robberies. But lets say one of us decides to go in and make a withdraw and there is an alert going out we escaped."

"I thought you said they weren't going to notice for at least an hour?"

"What if they do? It's better to do it this way besides I have almost $10,000 now, Mamma Shaw has taught you everything, and now you're dealing we'll have the money in less than a month." Rachel stopped arguing with her, and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. It made chills run down Santana's spine and she turned around to kiss Rachel.

"I have a plan worked out finally, we're going to-"

"Lopez! There is someone here to visit you." One of the guards said stepping into the cell, "It looks like you might be able to go home early."

...

Rachel had just come back from working in the kitchen and found Santana sitting on her bed holding a few sheets of paper.

"Well what happened?" Rachel asked her.

"Before you got here, I was able to get an attorney to see if they could get my case thrown out for mistrial. They came to visit me today to tell me they were extremely close, and I would probably walk free within the next month. She said just to lay low and not get into any trouble and everything would work out." Santana explained solemnly.

"So what that's it? You're just going to leave me here, and walk free? After everything?" Rachel started to cry.

"No don't look at it like that. I'll come back for you."

"Yeah when?"

"When I'm able to, when I. I promise I will." Santana didn't know what to say. She loved being with Rachel, but this was just prison love. Wasn't it? She could come back for Rachel, it might even be easier to do it from the outside anyways. Looking at Rachel she could tell Rachel had her doubts standing there trying to hold the stream of tears already flowing, and she might not be able to trust her again if she left.

"Give me one day to think it over Rachel, okay?" Santana finally said.

"Okay one day, and then I want an answer." Rachel sobbed, and the two of them hugged not wanting to ever let go.


	8. Chapter 8

The next was an extremely long one for both Rachel and Santana; neither one of them spoke a word until after four o'clock. It was seven when they both got done with working in the kitchen cleaning all the dishes used for preparing that nights dinner. Santana laid down on her bed and looked across the cell to see Rachel staring at her waiting for an answer. She closed her eyes and saw the same paradise she always seemed to see when she saw Rachel; it didn't matter where she was but loving Rachel made her free.

"So for tomorrow's escape plan..." Santana began to say, and Rachel jumped over to her bed squeezing her tightly. Santana's face lit up, she paused for a moment overcome with reassuring joy and then she picked back up with what she was saying, "During breakfast there will be a shortage of prepared food. We'll have to go back to the freezer and get more. While we're back there I want you to fall over trying to pick up a box and act like your in pain. This act has to be your best mother fucking performance ever. I will knock the guard out and steal their clothes. Afterwards I'll put you in one of the carts they use to wheel the food to solitary confinement, and from their we'll be able to go to the place where the keep extra uniforms for the guards. Then we just run the fuck out of there. It will all take place before breakfast is served."

"Won't one of the guards who is supervising in the kitchen notice the same guard who went into the freezer different?" Rachel asked.

"Well if it was a white male maybe, but seeing as the schedule says tomorrow it's a hispanic woman it might just work"

"They'll see two of go in to the freezer, only a guard is going to come out."

"I won't go in until after you guys have both gone in, and plus the entrance to the freezer is blocked from view so they'll probably just think you were told to work somewhere else. Quit worrying everything is going to work out. Incase it doesn't though... Rachel Berry I am going to rock your fucking world tonight." Santana stated before ripping off Rachel's blouse. Rachel copied her and everything became a blur after that.

...

When they first woke up, Santana found Rachel puking in the toilet.

"Berry stop it they'll send you to the hospital or start asking questions if they see what a train wreck you are right now." Santana told her, "Just relax." As they made their way towards the kitchen they both could feel their hearts pounding harder and faster with each step. They began working for a little over an hour when Rachel was asked to go to the freezer to get more food. Sweat was dripping down her back as the guard closed the door behind them. She grabbed a few boxes before collapsing pretending to be in pain, and Santana quickly snuck away to where the freezer was at. She tried opening the door, but it wouldn't open.

_Crap they must have locked it so no one else got in. Think Santana what to do, what to fucking do. _She ran over to one of the other guards,

"There's blood everywhere by the freezer door." She told them frantically, and the guard quickly took off towards the back of the room. Santana picked up a pan and carried it towards the back of the room.

_WHAM! _With one fast strike the guard hit the floor, and Santana found a set of keys attached to his belt. On the eighth try she was finally able to unlock the door. Just as she opened it the guard turned around,

"Hey! Wh-"

_CRACK! _Rachel had somehow been able to get a hold of the woman's night stick and beat her with it. Santana changed out of her prison uniform, and put on the now unconscious guard.

"Hurry up San." Rachel said beginning to panic. Santana put the shades on and Rachel hopped on an empty cart.

"How long do you think they're going to be knocked out?" Rachel asked when they got to the storage room where the guards uniforms were kept.

"Oh they've probably already woken up, but they're stuck in the freezer and I took their walkies." Santana said with a smile. Rachel kissed Santana and changed out her clothes. They hid their uniforms in the ceiling tiles, and calmly began their walk towards freedom. It was hard for Rachel not to smile but then Santana said something that deflated all the happiness right out of her,

"Fuck we don't have I.D.s"

"What?"

"They check to see who's going in and who's going out. I can't believe I forgot about the Identification."

"I told you something was going to go wrong." Rachel began to say.

"Hey look a penny." Santana said bending down and picking it up.

"Really Santana? You have over 11,000 dollars and you're picking up a penny?"

"Well someone else might want it." Santana smirked. She made her way towards the desk where they let people in and out of the prison. Hiding behind it she tossed the small piece of copper, and peered over to see if the person on duty bent down to pick it up. Sure enough they did and their face met with Santana's knee. She opened the door for her and Rachel, and the two of them picked up the pace. Making their way out into the parking lot Santana found where the person she had smashed in the face with her knee car was. Their keys had been on the desk, and all she had to do was hit the panic button to locate the car. They pulled out of the parking lot and slid past the entrance check point with ease. They had done it, they were both free. Now it was time to start plotting the revenge.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was just beginning to rise as Rachel made a sharp right turn on an old country road which woke Santana up. They had been driving on the interstate when Santana had fallen asleep but it wasn't two hours later when a voice came on the radio saying state troopers had set up check points on all main roads. The road they were on had been closed down for at least ten if not more years, but it was the fastest way for them as it cut the trip down over 120 miles.

"Where are we?" Santana yawned.

"On highway 230 you won't find it on the map. Pretty much the entire states of New York, Connecticut, New Jersey, Vermont, and New Hampshire is out looking for us on all the main roads. This road however cuts out 120 miles of driving and will get us to our destination almost three hours sooner." Rachel said with a smile.

"How did you know about the road?" Santana asked.

"When I was stopping to get gas I saw an old map with the highway on it and the clerk told me about. The other nice part about this highway is that you can go as fast as you want because there is no one on here."

"So you've been going 100 mile an hour this entire time?"

"Yes, and now we're in..." Just as Rachel was about to finish her sentence the radio came on again.

_State and Federal law enforcement now believe that the two women who escaped from prison to be somewhere in Virginia as eye witnesses say this is where they were last spotted. There is speculation they are trying to make their way down to Mexico._

"We're in Canada." Rachel laughed. Santana started cracking up as well the two of them both laughed until their sides hurt.

"So this road goes into Canada? I can't believe it wasn't blocked off."

"Santana it's Canada remember?" The two of them started laughing again. Rachel wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard, "We'll be getting back on the main road in less than half an hour." It wasn't ten more minutes into the drive when the gas light came, and Rachel realized they were going to run out of gas on the highway 230.

"Fuck." She and Santana said simultaneously.

"It looks like if we walked across these fields there is a gas station only five miles away." Santana said looking at the map.

"Five miles total or five miles one way?"

"Five miles one way. Fuck that's ten miles of walking! Now how are we going to make our flight?"

"I think it's time to go off road." Rachel said turning the car off the road and into the field. She slowed down to under forty miles an hour, but it still beat walking.

"What the fuck are you doing Rachel? You have no idea what's out here there could be a-"

_CRASH! _The car hit something and came to a halt, the airbag hit Santana square in the face causing her to get a nose bleed.

"God Damn it Berry! You fucking totaled the car! Now we really are stuck out here!" Santana screamed jumping out of the car and slamming the door. She looked at what Rachel had driving into; it was an old plow that had begun to rust. Rachel didn't cry this time, she was tired of crying, always crying and never being strong like Santana. Only this time it was Santana who had lost it, she was outside the car kicking up dirt, screaming _FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_, before finally falling to the ground and began crying. So Rachel sat in the drivers seat and watch Santana go on for about twenty minutes cursing her for being an idiot, and saying they might as well just live out in the woods. Then Rachel thought about something an old friend of hers who lived only a few hours away from where they were. She got out of the car and walked over to Santana,

"I'm sorry about the car, but we need to start walking and get rid of the car if we don't want to get caught." Rachel said softly.

"What difference does it make? They're going to find us." Santana cried.

"No they won't. If we can make this car scene look it killed us they would quit looking for us by pronouncing us dead. I have a friend who can help us, they only live a few hours away from where the gas station is."

"Oh okay and is this friend going to provide a flight out of Canada too?"

"Something like that." Rachel smiled, she sat down next to Santana and wrapped her arms around her kissing her head. "Right now though I think you just need to relax." And she began kissing her on the lips and Santana started kissing her back. Rachel began to undress Santana, and then Santana got up to grab a blanket from the car. The two of them began to make love out in the field until they were both numb and could not catch their breaths. They laid on the ground for a while longer kissing each other and running their fingers through each others hair, until they both put their clothes back on and started the walk towards the gas station.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: An unusual couple comes into this chapter.

They started jogging to save time and had made it to the road before noon, but the only problem was they didn't see the gas station. All they could see was a long stretch of road.

"Wait the gas station is supposed to be right here." Rachel said looking at the map.

"Well it isn't, I don't know maybe it was destroyed or something. How old is the map?"

"It was printed this year." She said showing Santana the date it was printed.

"Okay well we followed what the- wait a minute! Maybe we didn't follow the map. I mean we did, but our feet didn't. Let me see the map again." Santana said and started looking for where they could be. "We're right here." She pointed at a random point on a road called Nicholas Highway. "We didn't have a compass and even though we used the sun we still didn't go in a completely straight line. If we head west for two miles we should make it to the gas station."

"Fuck another two miles?" Rachel whined.

"Yeah I know, but at least we know where we are and when we get to the place we can purchase a compass." The two of them jumped off the road and continued to follow it but stayed in hiding.

"I would love a glass of coke right about now." Santana said a mile later.

"Oh me too, and I'm hungry. I just realized I never had breakfast." Rachel said. They kept talking about what they were looking forward to until they could see the gas station and began to sprint towards it, giving each other congratulatory grins. It looked as if things were finally going to be okay until Santana read the sign on the front door.

_Closed for Easter be open again on Monday. _

"God dammit it's fucking Saturday!" Rachel shouted as she read the sign after Santana had. She was wondering why Santana had stopped running, and now she knew. They approached the building looking in the windows seeing if there was any other way to get in besides breaking in. Rachel had just picked up a decent sized rock and was getting ready to throw it into one of the windows when a car drove up.

"Hi, can I help you?" The driver asked them, Rachel quickly dropped the rock and Santana turned around. The driver was a young, tall, blonde woman who happened to be the only one in the car.

"We're fine thanks." Santana lied.

"Really? Is that why you two were just about to break into my dad's gas station?" The woman laughed.

"No we weren't trying to break in... We were-" Rachel began to say but the blonde cut her off,

"It's no big deal. Let me guess you two were out camping, getting stoned out of your mind and then got lost out in the woods?" Rachel and Santana both looked at each other before the blonde continued, "It's no big deal, happens at least once a year. Why don't you come back to my place for a little bit, and then I'll take you guys back to your camp site?"

"Yeah sounds great." Santana said, "We were so worried, we've never been camping before. My name is Nichole by the way."

"Nice to meet you Nichole, my name is Brittany. What about your friend here?" Brittany asked.

"Oh my name is Lauren." Rachel lied just as Santana had.

"Well Lauren and Nichole hop on in." Brittany said and the two girls climbed into the backseat of her car. They drove for a few minutes before Brittany started asking them more questions, luckily Santana and Rachel had rehearsed an entire story of how they had met, where they were from, and everything else down to the last detail.

"Where are guys from." Brittany asked.

"I'm from Washington, and Nichole is from Arizona." Rachel fibbed.

"Oh I'm from Arizona too. What part?"

"Flagstaff." Santana answered.

"I'm from Phoenix." Brittany told them, "But my parents got a divorced and my dad moved up to Canada. Once I graduated from community college I moved up here to be closer to him." They pulled up to a small ranch style home. "Well here we are home sweat home." Brittany said with a smile.

"Hey there honey." Called a voice from the what Santana and Rachel figured was the kitchen, "Did you get the milk?"

"Yeah, and I also picked up some strangers." Brittany shouted back. "That's my husband, his name is Noah but he prefers to go by Puck. You guys can go a head and sit on the couch I'll turn on the T.V." She offered. Rachel and Santana sat down on the sofa and laid their heads back. It had been months since they had sat on something as comfy as a couch, and they almost began to drift off.

_Noah... Why does that name sound so familiar? _Santana thought to herself. _Oh shit I graduated with him. Well maybe the hair cut and years will fool him, he wasn't the brightest guy ever. _

"Okay lunch is ready! Come on back to the kitchen." Puck called out. Rachel yawned she had fallen asleep on Santana's shoulder. As the girls walked back towards the kitchen they noticed the immense amount of cat knick knacks and decorations. There was the strong smell of melted butter and cheese as Puck had made macaroni and cheese for lunch. The four of the sat down and started eating their lunch.

"So why did you guys decided to go camping?" Brittany asked them, Puck started staring at Santana and she could tell he knew something was amiss.

"Well I've been camping many times, but Lauren hadn't so I offered to take her." Santana lied off of the top of her head.

"I thought you said neither one of you had been camping before?" Brittany asked.

"I meant I had never been camping where I didn't stay at some sort of camp ground. You know really roughing it."

"You look really familiar." Puck said out of nowhere. Rachel choked on some of the water she was drinking. "You remind me of this girl I went to high school with; I think her name was Santana Lopez. I heard on the news she's broken out of prison and is now on the run with some prison bitch of hers." He laughed.

"Huh? I just have one of those faces. What crazy bitch that Santana must be though?" Santana laughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah psycho." Rachel laughed. They finished eating lunch and Brittany got up to clear the dishes.

"Why don't you guys get yourselves cleaned up." Puck offered, "Brittany said she saw you guys were caring back packs when she picked you up, I'm guessing there's clothing in it?"

"Yes." Rachel said, "I'll go out and grab them. Nichole you can take the first shower." And she walked out to grab their bags. The water was relaxing as it hit Santana's body, and being clean had never felt so good. Even though she took showers at the prison it still wasn't the same as having a private shower. She stepped out and Rachel walked into the bathroom to start taking hers. Santana started putting on her bra and underwear when there was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute." She responded. The person knocked again

"Who is it?" Santana asked this time.

"It's Puck. Can I come in?" He asked knocking again.

"One sec-" But he opened the door anyways.

"What the fuck? I said I need a moment." Santana snapped at him.

"Okay fine put your clothes on Nichole." Puck smiled. Santana put a pair of shorts on before Puck opened his mouth again, "I mean Ms. Lopez." Santana unzipped a compartment in her bag and whipped out a pistol.

"I'm going to splatter your head all over this bedroom if you even think about saying that again." She whispered pointing the gun at his face.

"Calm down, I'm not going to tell anybody. Really I'm not, I've got way too much weed in my basement for the cops to be snooping around out here. If anything I want to help you girls out." Santana put the gun down and put on a clean t-shirt.

"Why do you want to help?" She said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Because it's what your supposed to do when a friend is in trouble." He said, "For now though do you want to get baked out of your fucking mind?" Puck took out a bong from one of the drawers

"That would be really nice." Santana laughed, and then Rachel opened the bathroom door.

"Nichole why is your gun out?" She asked Santana beginning to panic.

"Relax Rachel. Puck and I were just catching up." Santana told her.

"Yeah you should really relax Rachel Berry, and take a hit from the bong." Brittany said stepping into the room.

"How do you know my last name?" Rachel asked.

"I saw you on broadway, you're way better than that Quinn bitch by the way." Brittany said.

"Thank you." Rachel said accepting the compliment. The other three walked out of the room and let Rachel get dressed before taking hits from the bong.


	11. Chapter 11

"Was it that obvious?" Rachel laughed after taking a long hit.

"No, no, it wasn't until Puck said Santana that I made the connection. I remember reading in the paper how your ass had been drug off to the prison, and how you guys had both escaped from there recently." Brittany said.

"So why did you guys break out?" Puck asked.

"I'm innocent." Rachel explained, "We plan on proving it and getting revenge on Quinn."

"That explains your reason what about you Santana?" Puck questioned.

"I am about to have my case thrown my lawyer is working on it. I wanted to help out Rachel so here I am." Santana laughed. The four of them quit passing the bong around and watched tv for a couple of hours; Rachel went up and made a phone call to her friend during that time. It was six o clock and the sun was just beginning to set when there was a knock on the door. Brittany got up and looked through the eye hole seeing a random man standing there.

"My name is Jesse." The man who knocked on the door said. "I'm here to pick up Nichole and Lauren."

"Let him in." Rachel said getting up.

"Who's this Jesse guy?" Santana asked still stoned.

"He's a friend of mine who is also a pilot." Rachel told her. Jesse stepped through the front door,

"Are you guys ready to go?" He asked, and Puck walked back into the room with their stuff. Santana and Rachel thanked him and Brittany and walked out of the house with Jesse. Jesse explained to them that the plane was back at his place and they would stay the night there and leave at 4 a.m. The girls had a hard time falling asleep realizing it would be the last time they would be in North America for a long time. 4 a.m. came sooner than they realized and were still pretty groggy when they loaded up the plane.

"Trust me you guys the twelve hours will seem to fly by." Jesse laughed.

"Thanks for doing this." Rachel said handing him $3,000.

"I'll just take half of it. Puck gave me some weed to sell when I got up there. He said it should cover half of your guy's trip." Jesse told her. They hopped inside the aircraft and Rachel and Santana were sound asleep.

...

They were dropped off in Alaska, and then met up with somebody else and flew into Laos where they would be living for the next year or two. Santana had found an apartment only a few miles away from the beach and tomorrow they planned to go out and look for work. However once they set their bags down from the trip they both fell asleep on the bed. Rachel woke up before Santana did and took a walk into town thinking about her revenge.


	12. Chapter 12

Summary and Update: I have come up with a revenge plot but I am still working out all the kinks so everything runs together smoothly. This is pretty much pure smush. Hope you all enjoy.

To their luck Rachel and Santana both found work as receptionists for a Hilton Hotel as the most of guests at the hotel only spoke English. The pay was decent and they were able to save for the trip back home. Rachel had suggested for revenge that Santana make Quinn become her best friend and betray her, but some how Santana was still not satisfied with the idea.

"It's just not good enough Rachel." She said cleaning up some dishes after dinner one night.

"Okay well were are not getting her addicted to crack like you suggested." Rachel said.

"Why not it would send her ass to jail and her life would be completely ruined." Santana argued.

"Ugh! Why can't you just take this seriously? Why can't you take me seriously? I don't want to live here for the rest of my life?" Rachel shouted.

"Oh yeah I forgot what a princess you were. God Rachel having you is enough for me I don't give a rat's ass were we live. I can't you ever stop complaining?"

"You are enough for me, but I want to get back at what Quinn did to me. I just can't live the rest of my life knowing she is happy with what she got away with."

"Yeah well I wish you were able to. We live on the fucking beach, in a nice apartment, and we have jobs, and have made friends. Why couldn't you just let this be our new life?" Santana asked.

"Because I can't start a new life until I am finished with the old one. I love you Santana but this is one thing I have to take care of." Rachel stated.

"You know sometimes I am more afraid than you are." Santana whimpered. Rachel set down the dishes into the sink and began to kiss her. Santana wrapped herself around Rachel and Rachel put her on top of the counter. They knocked over some pots in pans and splashed water all over the floor. They ripped off each other's shirts and continued to kiss more passionately and their hands groping each others bodies vigorously. Santana stiffened up for a moment as Rachel's hands tickled her thighs as Rachel took off her shorts. Then letting her fingers play around Santana's pussy, rubbing it, and sometimes sliding them inside until her girlfriends underwear was soaked. She then slowly took Santana's panties off which made Santana open her eyes as the air felt cool on her hot beaver. Then Rachel opened Santana's legs a little bit and started eating her out. Santana let out a loud moan with extreme pleasure as Rachel knew exactly what made her feel _SSSSSSSOOOOOOOO _GOOD! She pushed Rachel's head into her more making her go harder, playing with her clit more and more. Rachel squeezed Santana's ass and Santana yelled, "OH GOD!" She felt like she was on a roller coaster just getting ready to reach the top looking down knowing what fun the climax was going to be. All of her muscles became tense before finally giving out and orgasming. Santana let out a pitched sigh and Rachel looked up at her with a smile of accomplishment. Santana hopped down from the counter, and the two of them walked into the bedroom for some much needed cuddle time.


	13. Chapter 13

_ Quinn: She is intelligent, charming, successful, persuasive, _Rachel wrote down a pad of paper trying to think of ways to get back at her.

"What's that?" Santana asked, picking up the list.

"I'm trying to think of ways to get back at Quinn and I am starting by writing all the characteristics she possess. However all I can think of are strengths." Rachel said throwing the pen she was writing with across the table. Santana set the pad down and began massaging Rachel's shoulders.

"You're not thinking like Quinn." Santana whispered into her ear.

"Well no offense Santana but you don't know anything about Quinn, and I've spent some quality time with her and I can't get in her head."

"You don't have to know a person to get inside their head; you just need to know their actions." Santana said with a smile, and then picked up the pen and wrote something down.

"Narcissist?" Rachel read allowed confused. "She has low self-esteem I don't believe she is narcissistic. Oh I should write that down for a weakness. Oh mentally insane I'm writing that down too!"

"Listen Rachel people can be a narcissist and have low self-esteem; it actually makes the best person for plotting revenge and creating serial killers... Anyways from what you have told me Quinn felt she deserved the spot on broadway, deserved Finn, and anything else she thinks she deserves. To you she seems crazy because what she did was pretty fucking insane, but she feels the world revolves around her and deserved everything you worked for." Santana explained, "There is one thing people like her can't help but seem to do at some point."

"What is that?" Rachel asked listening intently.

"They all love to brag, and they all love to believe they are in control of everything."

"So what are you suggesting? We just set it up so she confesses to everything and then is sent to prison and I am off the hook? She did so much more damage to me than just ruin my career, my relationships, and send me to prison. She made me feel I could never trust anyone again, I was so lonely, I just-"

"You just wanted to die?" Santana interrupted her. "Rachel I know better than anyone what this girl did to you, and believe me she is going to pay. I wasn't making a suggestion as to how execute anything. Just giving you advice." Santana kissed her on the lips. "Her self-riotous attitude blinds her in more than one way." The two of them sat in silence, the only sound was the electricity running through the walls. "I need to make a phone call." Santana said walking into the bedroom. She picked up the phone and laid down on their bed. There were clothes all over the place on Rachel's side of the room which was unusual for Rachel, but the revenge thinking was consuming her. Santana could tell, she wasn't singing while doing chores as often, she would find her sitting on the beach alone letting the tide hit her feet, and during sex Santana could tell Rachel's mind was else where. Santana at first tried to ignore it by telling herself Rachel was just homesick and Santana could make her feel better. She didn't want to admit maybe the whole getting back at Quinn was consuming Rachel much of the way as it did with Quinn.

She dialed in the numbers and the phone started ringing the person picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" The voice said, Santana didn't recognize it. It was a male voice she guessed around the same age as herself.

"Hi this is Nichole." She paused for a moment trying to think of who the other voice could be, "Is a Mr. Hummel there?"

"Oh yes. Let me go get him!"

"Kurt! There's a person named Nichole on the-"

"Hello?" Kurt said picking up a different phone and cutting off the male voice. There was a click and Kurt and Santana figured the other man had hung up.

"Hi Mr. Hummel I would like to discuss some important matters with you." Santana began to say.

"Nichole why would you call the landline? You have my cellphone number." Kurt asked. He knew it was Santana and he knew she only called herself Nichole when she was in some sort of trouble. He had watched the news, saw their escape, then the police finding their car looking more like a piece of charcoal, and closing the case pronouncing them both dead. Her voice almost seemed haunted to him; how long had it been since they had spoken last, two, three, five years?

"Because I lost it. If you want to call me back on your cellphone that's fine." Santana told him and hung up. She picked the phone back up after the first ring,

"Nichole, what happened?" Kurt asked.

"I'll write a letter explaining everything, but I just wanted you to know it was coming and I have a pretty huge favor to ask of you." Santana hung up and started writing.


	14. Chapter 14

Santana woke up in the middle of the night finding herself in bed and under the covers, Rachel was a sleep right beside her. She stuck her arm out from underneath the sheets to be greeted by the cool night air. Rubbing her eyes she began to recall the moments before she had passed out, remembering she was over half way finished with the letter to Kurt and then began to feel drowsy. Her eyes kept opening less and less and staying shut longer, but she kept fighting to stay awake wanting to finish so she could mail the thing as soon as possible. Rachel had walked into the room around this time and had found her girlfriend drifting in and out; she set down the letter Santana had been working on and helped her crawl into bed. The room was dark and the only light was coming from the reflection of a half moon outside of their bedroom window, she could smell the ocean and the smell of a fire that had recently been put out. Santana turned over to look at Rachel, watching her chest move up and down slowly with every breath she took.

_She just seems so peaceful right now completely relaxed._ Santana thought continuing to stare at her. She got out of bed and went out into the kitchen to finish writing her letter,

_Dear Kurt,_

_ How have things been going for you? I know it has been a while since we last talked, but you have always been there for me and I hope I have always been there for you. As you know Rachel and I have escaped from prison and are now living in Laos working as receptionists in a hotel. We plan on coming back to the states in November which I know is four months away, but we need the time. Anyways I need you to get to know Quinn Fabray for me and for Rachel. She framed Rachel Berry in having possession of several illegal drugs, and had her sent to prison where I met her. Rachel and I both want to prove her innocence. I know what you must be thinking, why did I, Santana Lopez do to get sent there? Truth is I haven't told anyone about it not even Rachel, and I don't want to tell until I see you in person. Send us what you find out about her through the mail and call me when you get this letter. _

_XOXOXO,_

_Santana_

She wrote the mailing address on an envelope and stuffed the letter inside making sure to hide the contents in some notebook paper. She walked down to the apartment mailboxes and slid the letter inside. Dragging her feet she walked back up the steps to their apartment and crawled back into bed with Rachel. She felt Rachel's body press up against hers; it was smooth and warm and Santana put her arms around her pulling her in close.

"I love you." She whispered into her ear before falling back asleep. The next morning the two of them woke up, and walked to work. Santana explained to Rachel she had written a letter an old friend name Kurt Hummel asking him to become close with Quinn Fabray.

"How do you know that's going to work?" Rachel asked unlocking the door to the employees break room.

"Kurt owns a successful production company, all he has to do is make Quinn the star of one of his shows and it's as simple as that." Santana told her.

"How do you guys know each other?"

"When I was in High school we ran into each other at a conference. It was a LGBT type of thing and we started talking about how shitty school was and pretty much became friends after that. We were where always there for each other when ever one of us was having a shitty day."

"You know Santana you never seem to talk about anything before you started going in and out of the penal system."

"Sure I do, I told you about how I was on the soccer team and when I was little-"

"I mean you never talk about how difficult it was after you came out." Rachel said and then looked at Santana. She realized she had said too much by the way Santana was looking at her, and was about to apologize before she had her ass chewed out but then Santana started crying. The two of them were alone in the break room and Santana took a seat on the one of the couches; she just kept sobbing and Rachel held her hand.

"Okay I'll tell you what it was like. My family said they were okay with it but I knew they were lying; I mean they were pretending to accept the fact I was a lesbian which is fine but it still hurts. When the girls on the soccer team found out they quit talking to me and made me change in a separate part of the locker room. Most of the friends I thought were close started making up excuses for why they couldn't hang out with me or they said their parents didn't want their kid hanging out with someone like me. I would get notes in my locker saying Die Dyke! Crawl back to hell butch!" She paused for a moment trying to catch her breath. "It was the first night I got jumped when things started to get really bad. They fucking beat me and stole my purse, and all I can really remember is seeing all my blood gather in a puddle. So then started caring mace with me and always tried to tell someone where I was going, and when I would be back. The second time I was attacked I was pinned in an alley by a car; only this time they raped me before beating me and then sped off."

"Who were '_They'_ ?" Rachel asked.

"Some were guys from high school, but most of them had jobs or were in college. I don't know any of their names except for one of them." Santana said wiping away the tears. The clocked chimed saying they had to start their shift before Rachel could ask why Santana only remembers one of her attackers. By the end of the day Rachel and Santana had almost completely forgotten about the conversation they had had in the morning and were unwinding by watching some t.v.

"So I'm guessing with the information Kurt gives us we plan our attack around her schedule?" Rachel asked, laying across Santana.

"We plan her schedule around our attack. That's the nice part about having someone like Kurt working from the inside." Santana said and ran her fingers through Rachel's hair. Rachel turned around to face Santana and pressed her lips against Santana's lips, and then after awhile Santana unhooked Rachel's bra. She gave Rachel's breasts a nice squeeze before lifting up her shirt and tossing it across the room. Rachel started undressing Santana and then ran into the bedroom to grab their little toy. Santana slid it into Rachel working it all around until she found her G-spot. She went harder and harder while sucking on her breasts. It only took ten minutes for her to cum but it was still amazing for Rachel. She returned the favor to Santana and when it was all over they both laid sprawled out on the floor panting, sweating, with pleasure.

...

The phone rang at 3 am about a month after Santana had written the letter. It woke both Santana and Rachel up,

"Hello?" Santana said barely awake.

"Hey Santana." Kurt said, "Sorry I know it's really early in the morning for you, but I just wanted to say I got your letter about a week ago and have everything already set up with Quinn. How have you been?"

"Fine." She answered.

s"How is Rachel holding up?"

"She's fine too." Santana said looking over at her; Rachel had decided to fall asleep naked and one of her nipples was showing. "Thank you for doing this Kurt it means-"

"It's fine Santana. You deserve to be free as much as Rachel does; I know more than you think. I'll call you in three weeks." He hung up. Santana drifted back off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Just for clarification: Someone brought this to my attention, but yes Laos is in south east asia and the boarding countries are Thailand, Vietnam, Cambodia, China and Burma. There is technically no beaches since it is land lock, but there are in Vietnam which is less than 100 miles away.

Kurt called three weeks later just as he had promised, saying Quinn was doing a show with his company he had wrote called Naked Club. It was about a group of people with normal lives, but acted completely differently while naked. As cheesy as it sounded the plot actually had a lot more to it, and there was tons of depth to all of the characters. Quinn was playing one of the lead roles, and was doing rather well. Kurt also told them the plays premier would be in August, and was already getting some hype.

"You know I really did have my eye's set on other people for this role other than Quinn." Kurt told Rachel and Santana over the phone; they had put him on speaker phone. "I think Quinn knows it too."

"Just make it seem as if she is paranoid." Rachel told him.

"Yeah if there is one thing good actors are good at it's acting." Santana laughed. "It's like you said Kurt, if it's good enough there is no separation between reality and fantasy."

"I don't see why you guys just don't come back now?" Kurt asked. "I can pay for the trip back and you guys can hide in my cabin up in Vermont." The two girls looked at each other thinking it over.

"We'll have to get back to you on that one Kurt." Rachel said.

"Yeah I'll call you in two weeks" Santana said. They all said good bye and hung up.

"You know we still don't have much of a revenge plan besides her befriending someone who's on our side." Rachel said to Santana. Santana let out a sigh realizing how much Rachel was still harping over this. "I know you think I must be starting to go crazy with this revenge thing, but I really do have a good idea." Rachel told Santana trying to comfort her; which it worked somewhat because Santana started to look eager about what Rachel was going to say next.

"After we get her to confess, I feel like we should personally confront her. We'll break into her apartment, make feel her feel the way I felt, and then we can just leave. I don't care what happens after that, but I just want that moment with her." Rachel said. She seemed different after that not always tense and obsessing over ways to get back at Quinn. Santana took notice of it and was happy to see her girlfriend start to become normal again.

...

It was their last day in Laos, and the two of them had already put in their two week notice almost a month ago. They just decided to take the last week to do a little traveling around the country, going to different cities, and hitting the beach. At the end of the week they felt well rested and were ready to head back to execute their plan. Which they had already finished discussing with Kurt over the phone yesterday, and he was to be picking up from a field up close to where his cabin was in Vermont. Santana and Rachel took one last look at the beach before getting in a cab and heading back to their empty apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay so the moment everyone has been waiting for is almost here! Next Chapter is when their plans go into ACTION! This chapter is mostly foreshadowing and build up for the rest. Hope you enjoy it as much as you guys have the other chapters.

The plane ride home seemed to go by faster than the one away as Rachel and Santana were not afraid of getting caught. They were excited to be back in the United States; even if they were spending most of their time in Vermont. When the plane finally landed on an empty runway they hopped out and were greeted by Kurt who was standing outside of his Camaro. Santana ran up and hugged him happy to be reunited with a friend she hadn't seen in years, and when she finally let go Kurt stuck out his hand shook Rachel's. Rachel and Santana put the little amount of luggage they had in the trunk and hopped in the back seat.

"How the flight?" Kurt asked speeding off. The engine made a purring sound, he had it customized so it wouldn't be as noisy.

"It was fine, went by fast too." Rachel said.

"Hey Kurt when did you start driving American made cars?" Santana teased.

"Eh I'm going through a phase." He smiled, "I still have the BMW's and the Porsche."

"Jesus Christ how much money do make?" Rachel asked in awe.

"Well I don't like putting figures, but seeing as I own a successful production company, a few clothing lines, and a small chain of night clubs. I would say a lot." He laughed. "Wait 'til you see the cabin." He was right the cabin was more like a mansion than a cabin. "It has seven bedrooms, a rec room, four and half bathrooms, a home gym, and a small movie theater." Kurt told them, he set down their bags and walked into the kitchen. "Outside is the lake which is private, along with some walking trails which are also private, there is a heated pool, and hot tub out in the backyard. There only rule is don't ruin the furniture by having rough sex on it. That is iff you guys do decided to have sex which I know you will because of how horny Santana is."

"I swear it's Rachel." Santana said rolling her eyes. The three of them laughed.

"Well I need to back to work. I'll be back to check on you guys in a few days." Kurt said and walked out the front door. "Oh and one more thing..." He said before closing the door, "If you guys decide to go into town take the Jeep; it won't draw as much attention as the other cars do." Santana and Rachel watched him drive off and then began to explore the house. Santana went off into a separate part of the house, and opened the door to what appeared to be an office. She walked over to the desk to look at a manila folder with the a sticky note saying _For my friend Nichole. _The folder was not very thick with the only thing being in it a schedule of all of the shows for the play the naked club, a paper with all the different contacts in Quinn's phone, a map of Quinn's apartment, and a lay out of the cabin. Rachel was downstairs in the basement when Santana showed her the folder.

"Wow looks like your friend could have put in a little bit more effort." Rachel said looking at the pages. "I mean can pull some prank phone calls but that's about it."

"There must be something else. I mean he put the layout of the cabin on here; you know there are somethings you just don't risk saying in person. I think there is something else he wants us to see."

"We've looked in all the rooms though." Rachel stammered looking down at the blueprint of the cabin, "All eight of the bed rooms, the rec room, the-"

"Eight? Rachel he said seven." Santana corrected her.

"No there is eight on the blueprint. Look." Rachel said pointing to all the rooms.

"Rachel that's a closet at least it is for this size of a house."

"No it's not. It's not connected to any of the other rooms." She said. "Did you check the closets for anything?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't check the closets because I didn't know I was suppose to, and just because it's not connected to a room doesn't mean it can be a fucking closet." Santana said.

"Well go check the fucking closets then." Rachel told her. Santana trudge her way up the steps realizing there was no way Rachel was going to be interested in sex sessions in all of the rooms of the cabin tonight.

_Just hang in there, if you find something good enough maybe she'll forget about Quinn for a little bit and focus on other things... _Santana thought to herself rummaging through clothes, checking shelves; she tripped over a pair of shoes and cursed under her breath. She laid down in the closet staring up at the ceiling noticing it had a hatch for a way up into the attic. She pulled down on the chord and climbed up the steps, stopping just at the top of the steps she used her cellphone as a flash light. Darkness engulfed any corner where the light was not shining and she felt as if there was something or someone hiding anytime she moved the light. She got the feeling there were spiders running up and down her back at first there were only a few but the longer and longer she stared into the attic the more and more of them there were. The decision to take the final step into the attic became harder and harder, and her legs felt frozen. She saw a light switch just to the left of her and quickly flipped it on. The light relieved all the fear and she started searching for anything else Kurt might have left behind. There were a few boxes with no label on them, and she opened them up; there were binders of information, photographs, newspaper clippings, even copies of her income tax were there. She threw the boxes down the steps and carried them back down to the basement.

"Okay well I think Kurt has been doing more research than we gave him credit for." Rachel said as Santana set the boxes down. The two of them started flipping through the binder looking up all the information Kurt had provided them.

"Do you recognize any of the people in these pictures?" Santana asked holding up a few pictures.

"Yeah some of them." Rachel said taking them to get a better look. "I worked with some of them when I was acting."

"Hey this guy is such a stud." Santana laughed at one of the pictures, he had a boyish face and was doing a pose where he was pretending to squeeze Quinn's breasts. Rachel took the picture and stared at it before saying,

"That guy is Finn."

"Oh." Santana apologized.

"Don't be sorry. I have you now which is a million times better, and as far as I know he's completely clueless about the situation. I mean everyone but Kurt thinks we're dead."

"Yeah." Santana said getting up; she had found a DVD with information on it and saw there was a computer only a few feet away from them. The DVD had a few video clips on it lasting about ten minutes; they were almost like personal interviews of Quinn. The first was of what her first reaction was when she found out Rachel had escaped from jail and what she had thought when Rachel had been pronounced dead, the second clip was just her having a good time at some random party, the third one was of her filming herself having sex with Finn, the final clip was her being completely high on coke and confessing to the framing of Rachel.

"I am the fucking decider of my life. No I fucking decide what happens in everyone's life!" Quinn laughed, and the clip ended.

"She looks either high or drunk in most of the photos and videos." Santana said.

"If we want to do this right we have to get her when she's sober." Rachel said finishing Santana's thoughts. Santana nodded in agreement.

"It looks like she's only like this during parties or after a performance. We should break in before she leaves for one; it would be prefect I mean she's probably the type of person who doesn't show up until a few hours into the party. No one would be looking for her." Santana suggested.

"No I want her to be hosting her own party when we do this." Rachel told her, "From all of this evidence it seems she doesn't really get liquored up until the end when most people are leaving. Sure she looks drunk in some of these photos, but there is really no sign of sloppiness like most people. I mean in her head, Quinn see's herself as better than the rest and would probably act like it too." Santana gave her a look as if she was crazy but then grinned,

"Rachel, you're right. I mean look at this part of her apartment, it's upstairs and away from where the party takes place." The phone rang and they didn't know whether to answer it or not, so it went to voicemail.

"Hey Kurt." It was Quinn, Rachel and Santana froze, "It's me look I know I was being a complete bitch the other day, but I wanted to apologize. I hope I see you at the after party at my place this Saturday." She hung up.

"Do you think it's a set up?" Santana asked.

"No. I think she is paranoid out of her mind, but I found this sheet with a listing of all the voicemails she has left to the cabin. I mean Kurt did say on the drive over here everyone thought he was spending the week here, so it would make sense for her to call the cabin. Besides Kurt also tells everyone he gets no service up here so no one calls him on his cell or work phone. Which would explain why she called the landline."

"We aren't going to be having sex tonight are we?" Santana groaned. "We'll be to busy planning out the rest of the revenge."

"Are you kidding me? I was going to suggested doing it in every room." Rachel chuckled and gave Santana a wet kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

"You look so sexy in all black." Santana complemented Rachel as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a black cocktail dress.

"Well you look stunning when you're wearing blue" Rachel said as a way of thanking her for the comment. They had both dressed up as they planned on walking into the party as friends one of the guests who were invited. The two of them drove down and into the city where the party was taking place, they both held each other's hand for the entire drive down there. They parked the jeep a few miles away from where Quinn's apartment was at and called a taxi to take them there. The cab pulled up to the front of the building and the two girls looked up to see where the party was being held, they could see people walking around, laughing, talking, drinking, dancing. The person out in the lobby pointed to what floor Quinn's party was at, but Rachel and Santana already knew that. There was a man out by the door checking people on a list, but Rachel and Santana were not on it. Instead Kurt had made a phone call saying he had invited to very special girls to come with him to the party and their names would not be on the list.

"Name and ID." The doorman asked.

"Nichole Cruz ." Santana told him showing him her ID and he let her in. Rachel had hung back a few people as a way to not bring any suspicion.

"Name and ID." The doorman asked Rachel.

"Lauren Brown." Rachel lied, she hated that fake name but if it got her into Quinn's party then fuck it.

"Can I see some ID?" The man asked, Rachel quickly whipped out the fake ID she and Santana had made months ago when they had first broken out. The bouncer approved it and let her into the party where she met up with Santana.

"Well there is someone guarding the upstairs." Santana told Rachel when they met back up. "I mean they're not the usual person who is on duty."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I called them, and paid the guy who normally does it $3,000 to take the night off. I've still remained in contact with people, even when we were living in Laos." Santana laughed.

"Oh hey there!" It was Quinn. "Kurt told me you he had friends coming, but I didn't expect them to be as pretty as you two."

"How did you know we were friends of Kurt's?" Santana asked.

"Oh well there aren't too many unfamiliar faces around here." Quinn laughed, "Enjoy the party." She said patting Rachel on the shoulder. Her hands seemed to be freezing to the touch for Rachel.

"Should we make our way upstairs?" Rachel said glaring at Quinn as she walked off.

"It's either now or never." Santana said and the two girls headed up the steps. They started by locking the door and then began to sound proof the bedroom so no one would here the screams. Kurt sent a text telling Santana and Rachel he had made it to the party, and the two girls held their breaths as the moment came closer and closer.

...

"What do you mean you didn't invite two girls?" Quinn asked.

"Just what I said. I didn't invite to girls to the party." Kurt said pretending he didn't know what was going on.

"I just talked to you about it on the phone today though!" Quinn shouted over the music.

"Okay well who do you think could possibly sneak into your party?" Kurt asked.

"Berry." Quinn said under her breath, and started making her way up the stairs Kurt followed right behind her. Santana and Rachel were in the room pretending to place drugs all over the room. Quinn pounded on the door,

"Rachel I fucking know it's you!" She screamed.

"Who is this Rachel person?" Rachel asked, "My name is Lauren."

"Wow really? You expect me to be that fucking stupid? I mean shit like that might work on someone like you but I actually have a brain!" Quinn snapped. Rachel opened the bedroom door,

"I really don't understand what you are talking abou-" But before she could finish Quinn had ripped off her wig. Rachel ran back into the bedroom with Quinn following right behind her.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel began to cry, "But I was just so mad at you, you know?"

"I understand." Quinn said stroking her hair, "But I am afraid I am going to have to call the police. Kurt the handcuffs" She commanded, and put one cuff on Rachel's arm and the other to the bed post. Santana ran out from the closet but Quinn stopped her before she could get to the door by having Kurt tackle her and handcuff her to Rachel.

"Now this is the way you guys were meant to be, handcuffed." Quinn laughed. "Come on Kurt we can enjoy the party for a little bit lon-" Kurt whipped out a 9mm and whacked her in the face with it. Rachel and Santana unlocked the handcuffs with keys they had hidden in the nightstand drawer next to the bed, and ran over to lock the door. The three of them then tied Quinn up to a chair with ease as Kurt had the gun pointing straight at her face, and Rachel and Santana had been taught what Mama Shaw called Guided Chaos. However that didn't stop Quinn from running herself ragged trying to get away from them. She screamed and screamed calling for help over and over again.

"You can shut the fuck up now!" Santana yelled back at her, "We put soundproof curtains over the walls and windows. Not to mention the music is blasting down stairs and your friends are too drunk or high to notice."

"Someone will notice that I am missing, and they're going to-" Crack Rachel punched her right in the gut.

"No one is going to give a shit about where you are at. They probably think you came up here do snort a few lines or have sex and never made it back down. Even if they do come up here, it doesn't mean we can't get you to say what we want!" Rachel said pointing a colt at her.

"Okay look! I'm sorry." Quinn started to whimper, "I will make a full confession to planting the drugs at the party, I'll fucking pay you, anything just please don't kill me!"

"Don't fucking bullshit us!" Santana snapped and kicked Quinn's legs. "I've been in and out of prison for almost twelve fucking years now, don't think I can't tell when someone is lying? We don't care if you tell the authorities if you were a fucking conniving cunt or not! We just want to spend a few hours with you catching up with you." After that they interrogated her, and beat her to where there was blood all around the chair she was tied to. The sun was going to be up in three hours, and Kurt had left Santana, Rachel, and Quinn alone to go be with his boyfriend.

"Please stop, please stop, please." Quinn begged. Snot and tears ran down her face at one point she had puked all over herself from crying so hard. "I'll just put the bullet in my head for you." Rachel and Santana both looked at each other knowing they had done enough.

"Today you won't, not tomorrow, not next week, but when you see us again. You're going to come back up to this bedroom and you fucking will." Santana told her. "Or else we'll come back and do this all over again. We fucking swear to it." Rachel said, and untied her. They both walked out, and Quinn fell to the ground in a fetal position crying.

"Your wig is on crooked Lauren." Santana teased.

"Oh thank you Nichole." Rachel laughed and slapped Santana's ass.

...

The weeks became longer and slower for Quinn after that. She didn't speak a word to anyone about it, and she didn't rat Kurt because he explained to her they had threatened to kill him and his boyfriend.

"I feel awful about what those to women did to you Quinn. I already have the FBI out looking for them. I promise they will never hurt you again." He said apologizing right after the incident.

"I forgive you Kurt." She said told him, actually accepting his apology for once. It was towards the end run of Naked Club, and everyone was raving about how each of Quinn's performances were better than the last. It was on the last night of the show when Quinn looked out into the audience and saw Rachel and Santana clapping. To their surprise Quinn had been carrying a cyanid capsule with her, she put it in her mouth, and swallowed. She collapsed instantly and died on the stage.


	18. Chapter 18

The entire audience was shocked into silence as Quinn dropped to the floor at the end of the show. Everyone was asked to leave the theater and there was a great deal of chatter about what happened. Some people said it was just an act, others said there was foul play, and then there were those who said she had just lost it. Rachel and Santana were both in shock.

"I thought for sure we told her to you know, in her apartment." Rachel said to Santana walking outside the theater.

"I think she thought we might beat her up again. You know she never did trust anybody." Santana said scuffing her shoe against the ground.

"Some how I feel bad; at least I know I feel bad for Kurt." Rachel said.

"Kurt will be fine; if anything it will only lead to more publicity. The good kind at least."

"Really? _Man Hires Psycho Actress Who Kills Herself. _Is good publicity?"

"People will think Kurt didn't know anything about it, and who says the cause of death won't be declared as a fatal heart attack? I mean you didn't even catch her slip in the pill. I only saw it because it was the very last scene where she put her hand to her face, and then swallowed." Santana said starting up Kurt's Jeep.

"It's just like. She's actually dead." Rachel said solemnly "I mean are we the real villains? What we did would almost be considered insane, hell it was insane!"

"Quinn was awful person who manipulated others to get what she wanted, constantly lied, betrayed her closest friends, and did it all with no remorse. I mean you saw the information Kurt dug up on her, she was stealing money from charities and had been laundering the money for years. Hell that's another reason why people will think she offed herself." Santana explained trying to get Rachel to not be so hard on herself.

"How are you so calm about all of this?" Rachel asked.

"You know there are a lot of people who are against capital punishment because they say it doesn't prevent people from committing the crime, or it's inhumane, or because it's cheaper to keep them in prison for life. I think however some people just deserved to be punished. That's what this revenge was about for me, it wasn't about teaching some bitch a lesson and hoping she got better. That's not our fucking problem. All we were supposed to do was go punish her, which we did." Santana said.

"I guess this was revenge that ended in death." Rachel said and looked out the passenger window. They made it back to the cabin just as it was getting dark. After getting undressed and slipping into some frumpy sweats Rachel curled up next to Santana who was watching 40 Year Old Virgin.

"Hey Rachel, I'm pretty tired so I'm just going to turn in for the night." Santana told her just as she was getting comfy.

"Finish the rest of the movie with me?" Rachel begged. Santana rolled her eyes knowing Rachel was just wanting to have sex.

"But I am sooo tired." Santana teased.

"Just until the end of the movie, and then we can go to bed." Rachel poked at her. Santana grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. She then took of Rachel's sweat shirt and slid her sweat pants off. Rachel took her time undressing Santana kissing any newly expose skin, and then started to go down on her. Santana just laid there in complete ecstasy and could barely breath after she had cum. She then began kissing Rachel even more, rubbing her pussy, and playing with her nipples. She started sucking on her breasts and Rachel started grinding up against her wanting, begging for more. Santana stuck her fingers inside Rachel working her way just as Rachel liked it, until she came like Santana had. The two of them exchanged kisses and played with each other some more until they were too sore to do so anymore. They both fell asleep in each other's arms smiling.

...

"Santana what is?" Rachel said waking up in the middle of the night, she saw Santana was drenched in sweat and panting.

"It was just a dream." Santana said, "Go back to sleep."

"You are completely soaked, and this isn't the firs time this has happened. The night after we escaped from prison you woke up from a 'dream'." Rachel argued. Santana started crying.

"I never finished about what happened to me in high school, and I think it's time you should know..."


	19. Chapter 19

Rachel sat in complete silence, it was the first time Santana was sharing why she actually went to prison in the first place with anyone. As open of a person as Santana was this was the only thing that kept her isolated from everyone else, as strong as she was saying this would show her weaknesses. Rachel knew all of this but some how had an actual difficult time grasping the concept. Santana opened her mouth slowly, having a slight tremble and began,

"I told you about my first few attacks, but I didn't tell you about the fifth or the sixth. You know you're alone when the same people keep beating you and all your cries are being ignored by people who are supposed to care. It's like how can someone say you just need to get tougher, when your attacker was holding you up against a wall with a knife slamming his dick into you? I think in a way people felt like I deserved it or I was going to be cured from all the abuse." She started crying uncontrollably and didn't calm down enough for ten minutes. "Anyways, after the fifth attack I was hospitalized for a few days because of the night terrors I was developing. I wasn't living at home anymore at this point, I had graduated and my parents had forced me to leave the house. So I was walking home from work one night, and there like all the other time were the same guys who had jumped me before. They pulled out a gun, and I took off running before they could do anything. They hopped back in their car and started chasing me, until I was too tired to keep moving. I collapsed on the ground and the beating started as usual, but this time I saw if I didn't put up a fight I was going to die. So right as one of the guys started to undress me I pulled him in close and bit into his neck. I bit into that fucker hard, until blood was squirting out. One of the guys tried to beat me over the head but he missed as I slammed my elbow into his face as I ducked to miss the blow. With his nose bleeding I grabbed the gun and shot him and his friend. There were two other guys there as well, but they took off running as soon as I got a hold of the gun. I laid there next to their bodies crying on the ground until the police showed up." She paused for a long moment thinking about the events that led to her arrest.

"My family paid a lot of money to keep my name out of the papers because they said I was an embarrassment as is. The court ruled I was guilty of second degree murder, and I was sentenced to ten years without parol. I did get my sentence cut down to seven, but when I got back out there was no one to help out. I couldn't get a job, I didn't have any family, Kurt was still struggling with his company at that time and couldn't really help me either. I was back in prison in less than two years after I was first released. So there, now you know what happened. The lawyer that came was there to tell me she was going to be able to throw the trial out as a miss trial, have my record wiped clean, and be able to sue the state of Ohio."

"How did you end up in New Jersey?" Rachel asked.

"I was transferred up there when the one I was at became over crowded. I can never be Santana Lopez ever again." Santana said.

"I can never be Rachel Berry again." Rachel said, "Kurt has some paperwork he wants to give us in the morning. It has to deal with Quinn."


	20. Chapter 20

Kurt called the cabin early the next morning; Rachel answered the phone as Santana was still sound asleep.

"The autopsy was completed last night, and there was no suspicion of foul play. They say she died of a heart attack, most likely due to the cocaine she took before she went on stage. You guys are in the clear, and need to swing by around noon." He told Rachel before she could even say hello, and then hung up. Rachel took her time getting ready and had four unsuccessful tries at waking Santana up. Santana finally got up on her own and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. They took one of the BMW's and met Kurt up in his apartment at 12:30. He sitting at his desk going over some scripts for another play.

"Well turns out having someone die at your theater can be very beneficial." He said tossing a newspaper at them, "Ticket sales have gone up by over 30% for next seasons musical."

"You had something of Quinn's for us?" Rachel asked.

"Yes well it is more of Santana's than it is Quinn's." Kurt said grinning, "I must say she was truly a mystery up until the very end. I don't think any of us really understood what was going on in her head. She just might be the greatest actress of all time." He slid open a drawer on his desk and handed them a manilla envelope. Inside were a list of names, access to an account under Santana's fake name and one to Rachel's fake name with over $10,000 in each, and a note that said _Sorry... Go Get Em. _

"Who are the names on the list?" Rachel asked reading them aloud, "John Mason, George Phillips, Allen Michael?" Santana and Kurt just looked at each other; without looking away from Kurt, Santana answered.

"Those are some of my attackers who are still alive. How did she?"

"She get that kind of information? I don't know really, no one saw her much besides for rehearsals and shows after you guys came to the apartment. I guess she had been doing more digging than even I thought. The night she died she told me I was a good person, but a liar."

"What if this is all a set up?" Santana questioned.

"I can't tell you if it is or if it isn't because I have no idea." Kurt told her, "I believe she meant for you guys to go out and find Santana's attackers though. This was also found in the envelope." He turned his computer screen towards them, and hit play. It was a video tape of Quinn recording herself.

"Hey Rachel, Santana I am giving you the information about Santana's attackers here. I don't know really know what you guys plan on doing with it, you could burn it for all I care. However if it were me I would like to say, some people just deserve to be punished. I am one of those people. Goodbye." The video clip ended.

"Well I think we're going to have to postpone our vacation to Spain." Rachel said, and Santana nodded her head in agreement.

So this concludes this story: However I am currently debating on creating a second story with Pezberry trying to seek revenge on the people who hurt Santana. If I get enough feed back then I definitely will. Thanks to everyone who showed support through out this entire story I only meant for this to have like two or three chapters, but it has really taken a life of its own.

UPDATE: I have started the Sequel! It is called Santana's List.


End file.
